Survival of the hottest
by jorishiper7
Summary: Jade's thoughts on tori during survival of the hottest. My first fanfic, probably really shitty, so dont expect too much.


Hey there :D first fanfic ever so please forgive my multiple errors, i'll get better (i hope)

Jade's POV

It was a really, reallly hot day in hollywood, and i hate hot days. Sweaty people (God i hate sweat) and idiots who think that maybe if you say how hot the temperature is it will help you get over it. That was the only thing i can think about as i seat at the table with the gang, noticing they are all complaining about this hot day. And for worse, i have to take the seat next to Vega's, who's all sweaty.  
-"robbie, are you done with that water?" i say as i send him an unfriendly look.

-"no!"

-"GIVE IT TO ME" i say as i send him a deadly glare

-"all right" he says, i love how i can get whatever i want with just a glare, its really usefull.

I take a sip of it, and then Vega starts looking at me and getting closer, even grabs my choulder to get closer. I can't help it, but everitime she touches me it sends shivers down my spine. I dont know why and i dont really care, as long as i can hide it. Okay enough touching Vega!

-"What!?" i ask, still not getting why she did touch me, knowing i hate it.

-"you're not sweating"

-"aha"

She starts touching my forehead with her skinny hands, then my cheek and my neck.

-"Having fun there?" I ask sarcastically, even though im kind of enjoing it. Wait WHAT? no im not. Shut up head!

-"How can you not be sweating?" She asks annoyingly.

-"I don't sweat" i answer simply.

-"Everyone sweats!" God Vega mind your own bussiness

The conversation keeps on going about how hot is in here, and we suddenly come up with the idea of going to venice beach on saturday with beck's RV. I would prefer going alone with beck but whatever, maybe its fun. We all agree and out of nowhere Trina Superannoying Vega invites herself. Dammit, i hope i can get far enough from her in the beach. Whatever, im still happy for going to somewhere cooler than this place.

Suddenly Tori, i mean Vega, notices Sinjin laying face down on andre's kiddies pool. i lean over to check it's true, as if i care, but little miss Vega has to go help. I can't stop my eyes before they run directly into Vega's butt. I can't help it but it's so... GOD STOP IT JADE. The heck is happening to me today!

We finally arrive at venice beach on saturday, its around 2:10 pm when i get out of the truck with beck and he opens the RV door. Cat runs out of it screaming multiple times "Gotta pee gotta peee!" Then we enter the RV with everyone else.

"Hey" I turn around to see Vega is talking to me. Nice top she's wearing.. Crap not again!

"What i snap as i get rid of my stupid thoughts.

"Doesnt it worry that you never sweat?" Again? really? we've been through this already Vega!

"No" i respond as i do my best to not stare at her body, that look pretty hot with those shorts and... God Dammit, okay fine! maybe i think Vega is hot, i'm openly bisexual so its not that im worried about, its just that i hate Vega, mostly because shes just too good, its hard to find something i don't like about her and that drives me crazy! Fucking Vega... Oh god i forgot i was talking to her for a second.

"... and you just explode" i think for a second and just answer that i would loe that, not letting any of my internal thoughts to show on my face

We get all of aur bags and we're ready to hit the beach! Beck pulls the door and it doesn't open, he tries again, and again. Oh god, its fucking stuck! Some idiot parked one of those stupid huge RVs next to us, blocking the door. We're stuck in here. Suddenly we are all arguing really loud until Andre says that it's not a problem, cat will be back in a second and she'll get us out. The fact of us depending on Cat doesn't relax me, dont get me wrong, i love the little redhead but she has the attencion spawn of a fish.

So we all sit somewhere in the RV hoping Cat comes back soon. Around twenty minutes pass by and Cat isn't back yet. But thats not the worst part, im still stuck with Shaphiro, Annoying Vega, Andre, beck and hot vega (don't comment ill call her whatever i want in my head!) who has rolled up her shirt, leaving me amused with the sigh of her abdomen, and her long legs, all sweaty because of the hot. As we talk Trina clomplains about the fact that we invited her to this, and i take the oportunity to yell her that no one likes her. Hopefully she'll hear me and throws herself into a well.

More complains about the heat, wich aren't gonna help at all, and hot vega starts yelling cat's name desperately... i bet i could make her yell louder... Control yourself west! im getting comfortable at the idea of thinking about how hot tori is, gotta restrain my thoughts before this gets out of control! what ever, we all start yellin cat's name without geting a response.

Cat's not back yet, i can't believe it. We are all lying on the floor or on a couch, and i've mooved myself closer to Vega, im already suffering this heat okay! at least there's gonna be something i get to enjoy... There's a hundred and seven degrees as Robbie just pointed out, and suddenly hot vega remembers that she brought a fan! how can you forget that! she's lucky she's hot and has a fan, because if not, i would have killed her right now. Anyways the joy doesn't last to much when she gets the fun out of her bag. It's the tiniest fan ive ever seen, but its still a fan so she turns it on, and it oscilates, (useless right now, it will only make us move around it looking like idiots.

After a few minutes of "enjoing" the tiny fan (at least next to tori) when it starts slowing down and it finally dies. Shaphiro freaks out at it, and beck tries to calm him until he just desperately throws himself into a pillow and cries, like a baby, and oh god its so annoying, i could say something but i dont wanna waist my breath. When i get up and turn around i see the most precious thing i could, Beck's fish tank! full of water, maybe it's clean enough to drink it.

"When was the last time you cleaned it?" I ask to him. hopefully a day or two ago will be fine to refresh my face at least.

"you're supossed to clean it?" And all my hopes crash into the floor with that, as everyone else's.

"Wait" Vega snaps "Trina?" we all look at her sister, who's for some reason has her head into her bag, it's too hot in here to think so i just watch the next conversation between the Vegas without understanding anithing

"What are you doing?" tori asks

"What do you mean?" She answers innocently. I can see tori's back tense from here...

"Why was your head in your bag?"

"it's c-cool in there"

"I heard you swallow" tori says slowly getting up. And then she yells " Give me the bag! GIVE ME THE BAG!" and then she stands up and reaches for trina's bag pulling from it as they both start shouting, they fall to the floor and oh god tori is hot when she is angry. They keep fighting until hot Vega gets the bag from annoing vega, searches through it, and finding an empty bottle of water. Now it all makes sense, that fucking shit had water all this time and didnt share it with anyone! I can't believe this!

"There's only like one swallow left" andre says sadly

"I want it" i say as fast as i can.

"NO" Vega says "Well share it, I've got no problem with sharing it with Hot Vega or Beck but the idea of sharing it with everyone else in this RV kinda disgust me, but im so hot i don't even care, and still freaking trina still thiks she gets a part, i was about to rip her eyes off her face but tori yells at her before me. Angry vega is hotter than little perfect vega, nice to know.

Tori fills the cap of the water carefully, and makes clear the rules of the sharing.

"Alright, no siping, everyone gets one tongue dip" I know where i wanna dip my tongue... She slowly reaches for the cap, with her tongue, making a funny (yet hot of course) face. She dips her tongue in the cap and passes it to andre, who does the same, but doesn't look any hot in the process, and then its robbie's turn, who does the same but then throws the cap into his filthy mouth! Dammit! That stupid geek is gonna be death in minutes, or he would be if i had the energy to do anything. I slowly crawl into the bed and i cant support the heat anymore, and watching hot vega fighting and turning me on isnt helping the feeling...

After thirty more minutes of sweating whining checking tori and robbie thowing up in trina's bag, cat finally arrives and opens the door, wich had been unlocked since who knows when... Finally we can enjoy the beach and all my anger and frustration is replaced with relax and a little happiness. There's a long half day ahead in the beach, and i still think tori is really hot so maybe this is not that bad at the end... Lets just see how it goes...

The End

**Okay okay, as i wrote it i realized it wasn't really such a good idea, but i just had this in mind and wanted to write it off, so there goes my first fanfic, all crapy and sht haha next time ill make my own story and eveithing (maybe not) but whatever, what i wanna know is if you liked it, what did you think of it and what advices should i follow to get better, if you did like it maybe i could do another chapter with tori's thoughts or get some jori action in the beach, the posibilities are endless, but for now tell me if you liked it or not, and why, in a review. You can follow me on tumbler ( .etc...) were you can make requests if you like my way of writing and yeah, thats all! byeeee!**


End file.
